The present disclosure relates to a display that may be used as a structure for preventing counterfeiting, an article including a display, an original plate for producing a display, and a method for producing an original plate.
Securities, such as banknotes, gift certificates, and checks, cards, such as credit cards, bank cards, and ID cards, and identity documents, such as passports and driver's licenses, have display bodies affixed to prevent counterfeiting of these articles by providing visual effects different from those of printed articles formed by dyes or pigments.
A known display that provides visual effects different from those of printed articles has a plurality of relief diffraction gratings. The relief diffraction gratings differ from one another in the extending direction of grooves or the grating constant, allowing the display to display an iridescent image (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,992, for example).
Such display bodies are widely used to prevent counterfeiting of articles, so the techniques used for the display bodies are widely known. Accordingly, the possibility of counterfeiting of the display bodies has been increased, resulting in the need for display bodies that are more effective in preventing counterfeiting than the display bodies that display iridescent images.
In recent years, for the purpose of preventing counterfeiting more effectively, a display has been proposed that provides visual effects that differ from those of display bodies having relief diffraction gratings. The proposed display includes an uneven structure, which is formed by a plurality of first surfaces and a second surface. The display emits light of a mixed color produced by a plurality of wavelengths of light (see Japanese Patent No. 4983899, for example).
With the display described above, the color of light emitted by the display is uniquely determined by the distance between the first surfaces and the second surface. That is, the variety of the colors of the image displayed by the display is limited by the distance between the first surfaces and the second surface that is possible in the display. For this reason, there is a need for display bodies that can display images with a wider variety of colors.